Seeing Ghosts
by Supergeek1810
Summary: After Ron is injured on an Auror mission, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys are left terrified that he may never awaken, but something supernatural is happening on the other side... bad summary. Ships: mostly Ron and Hermione
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Harry Potter, that's all jk.

A/N: this is the first fic I've ever posted so please bare that in mind. Have fun reading, hope you enjoy and would love to hear thoughts.

Chapter 1

Ron was tired, hungry and hadn't slept in days. He and Harry hadn't been Aurors long but this was pushing it. They were after an old gang of death eaters that still wouldn't stop, capturing people and torturing them with the cruciatus curse for no reason whatsoever. Since the war, Harry and Ron had great respect in their new jobs, so the auror office had sent them to deal with a group of murderous death eaters with the only experienced aurors they had left from the war, so not many, they were some of the only experienced wizards for dark magic, along with Dean and Seamus, and they weren't proud of it.

Ron was patrolling his sector of the temporary camp site, and he was fine with that as he and Harry had spent hours on look out during their horcrux hunt. His thoughts took him back to that year, when he made the worst decision of his life, (aside from dating Lavender) almost lost the love of his life as she was tortured, fought in a war and lost his brother. When suddenly a great symbol erupted in the sky.

The dark mark.

A scream. A familiar scream. Harry.

"Harry!" He shouted

"Ron! Ron, help me!" Shouted Harry

He ran to Harry's sector and found him cornered by 5 death eaters and wandless. "Oi!" He shouted

"Ron!" Harry shouted "Ron, help!"

Ron began shouting a mess of incantations at the death eaters. Eventually, he and Harry were duelling all of them at once.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Harry "Stupefy!"

"Harry, go, now. Your hurt" said Ron

"No way Ron, I'm staying here and fighting!" He replied

Just then a pair of death eaters came up from behind them. "Expelliarmus!" They both shouted, Ron and Harry's wands were knocked out of their hands and were caught by the opposing death eaters.

"Caught off guard, eh boys? Guess Auror training isn't what it used to be" said the first one

"Sectumsempra!" One of them shouted and pointed their wand at Harry, however Ron pushed him out of the way and it hit him instead. The other then shouted "crucio!" and Ron began to lie still as he was tortured, unaware that he was bleeding out onto the floor. Harry fell to the ground, clutching Ron in his arms as the two death eaters laughed. The two ran and Harry and Ron were left alone.

Harry didn't know what to do, he had seen this spell before, used it himself on Draco but he didn't know the reverse incantation, he had left the bathroom as soon as Snape had started muttering, and he didn't think anyone would know the reversal spell since Sectumsempra was in fact Snape's own invention, some of the death eaters must've heard him use it before. All he could think to do was a muggle method to stop the blood flow he had seen when his aunt petunia had been watching tv when he was younger. He tugged at his Auror cloaks until he ragged them off completely and pressed the cloaks to Ron's blood covered torso. Before he knew what he was doing he was screaming for help, from anyone, friend or foe he didn't care, he just needed to stop the blood. Soon enough one of the other, older aurors ran over to the bleeding Ron and sobbing Harry and said a bunch of stuff Harry wasn't really paying attention to. All he managed to make out was "Harry, calm down" and "St. Mungo's now"

He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed hold of Ron's arm and dissaparated to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you for all the support for this story, it really means a lot!

Chapter 2

He arrived at the entrance and burst through the doors, still sobbing heavily. An old looking healer came over and attempted to pry Ron out of Harry's grip before Harry eventually gave in.

"Please help him," he spluttered "I can't lose him! He's my best friend!"

The next things that happened were all a blur to Harry. He couldn't really make out anything that was going on until he was sitting in a quiet hospital room in a chair next to Ron's bed, most of the blood flow had stopped but the healers said that he had lost an awful lot. Then his brain refocused. It had been silent for what felt like years and he just felt like he couldn't comprehend anything. Just then a woman healer came in to the room.

"Mr Potter?" She started cautiously "we were wondering if you need to contact anyone to let them know what has happened to Mr Weasley."

'Hermione' he thought 'oh god, Hermione. What's she going to do?'

"I need an owl, and quickly" he said and the nurse disappeared from the doorway.

Hermione was sitting in the living room in the flat which she and Ron shared when an owl came to her window tapping urgently, an owl she didn't recognise. She walked over and pulled open the window before untying the letter from the birds leg. As the bird flew away, she noticed the condition of the parchment and immediately got worried. It was new, but was covered in tear stains, scrunches and... blood? It read:

Hermione,

As soon as you receive this letter, come straight to St Mungo's. There isn't time to explain and it would be wrong to do over letter. Just get here as soon as possible and try to keep calm, I'm not doing that so well myself.

Harry.

She threw the paper down on the sofa and took off at a run. She pushed through everyone in the crowds, not once thinking of her unlocked door, her coat on the hook or how she may have left the stove on or the water running. She just needed to get to the hospital, something had happened, she didn't know what but she knew it was bad. She was filled with fear as she got to the front doors and ran straight in and stood looking around the waiting room. One of the healers came up to her and steadied her with calming hands.

"Hello my dear, can I help you with anything?" She asked in a calming voice that reminded her of her grandmother.

"Harry Potter? Do you know where he is? I got an owl from him telling me to come here as soon as possible." She blurted out.

"Oh..." the healers face saddened "Miss Granger?"

"Y-Yes?" Hermione said shakily

"You'd better come with me" she said, taking Hermione's shaking hand and gently leading her through doors and doors like a never ending maze. After what felt like a lifetime of door after door, Harry was finally on the other side of one, his robes ripped to shreds, glasses broken, hands drenched in blood and eyes stained with tears filling up once more as his eyes found the love of his best mates life. She looked at him cluelessly as he pulled her into a hug and sobbed into her hair.

"Harry?" She asked nervously "what happened? What's going on?"

"Oh merlin... I'm so sorry Hermione. I tried, I really did but- oh it's all my fault. I should've handled myself better... I'm really sorry" Harry replied still crying

"Harry? What happened out there?" She asked again. Harry seemed to calm down slightly as he saw the worry in her eyes.

"It's Ron. He got hurt, badly hurt." He said

"W-what? No. No! Oh merlin no..." She asked, her eyes filling up.

"I know Hermione I know." Said Harry

"I need him Harry... I really need him" she said, crying freely now.

"I know, me too. And he needs us, so come on. Let's go see him, ok?" He replied attempting to steady his best friend. He led her into the room where Ron lay on the hospital bed, unmoving and drenched in blood, hardly breathing and covered in scars.

"W-what h-happened Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"There were 5 death eaters, they cornered me. I didn't know what to do, they'd disarmed me and Ron heard me yelling for him so he came running. He told me to go, I was injured and I needed to go he said. He told me he'd take care of them. I said no and we started duelling them together. One of them cast sectumsempra at me and Ron must've heard and pushed me out of the way. He took the curse. For me. Then they started torturing him." Harry explained shakily "it's all my fault Hermione."

"It's not Harry. You would have done the same thing for him." She replied, still shaken.

"Yeah but the point is I didn't. I'm going to call Ginny and she can let Arthur, molly and the others know." He said before walking out.

Her mind went back to the figure in the bed in front of her and her eyes filled up with tears again. It wasn't long before she was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest muttering "please wake up Ron, you have to. Please."

A/N: I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: So, I know a few of you have been wondering about the name of the story and how it links in with the rest of the story, well this chapter should make everything more clear and I think it was worth the wait. Thanks for all the support with this, I never really expected anyone to be interested with this. Enjoy the new chapter!

Ron woke up in a white space, like a room but he couldn't see a door or windows or anything else. It was bright white and it took Ron's eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden bright light. 'Where the bloody hell am I?' Ron thought, he stood up and looked around, and tried to find an exit.

"Harry? Dean? Seamus? This better not be some sick kind of practical joke you prats!" Ron called out

"Who's a prat?" Asked a voice

"Umm who was that?" Ron asked

"Umm, me baby bro!" Ron turned his head around to see George standing in the room with him.

"George? What's going on? Where am I? Where are we?" Asked Ron, suspicious of his prank loving brother having something to do with his situation.

"George? God it hasn't been that long since you've seen me has it Ronnie?" He said, Ron turned pale and confused "oh come on Ron, it's me Fred!"

"No... no way, George stop messing with me, it's not funny." Ron replied shakily

"Would George seriously do anything like this? And you seem to be missing a trick dear brother. George has an ear missing you idiot." His brother replied, pointing to a perfectly untouched ear.

"This is all too weird... okay, if you really are Fred, then tell me something only Fred would know." Ron challenged

"Well, there is one thing. Christmas break, your sixth year at Hogwarts, you came to me asking for advice on girls. I teased you about Lavender saying you don't need advice from what I heard and you went red around the ears before turning serious and I said 'you don't mean Lavender, do you?' And you shook your head, going redder and redder until I thought you'd turn purple and I said 'you mean Hermione don't you?', you didn't know how I knew but you never backed down once, did you? Truth was, everyone in Gryffindor knew you fancied her, that was obvious, but when you came to me, me of all people for help, I could tell that my baby brother, ickle Ronniekins was in love with his best friend. And then you proved me right by saying 'I think I'm in love Fred, and I don't know what to do, she won't even talk to me and I hate being with Lavender but I don't know how to end it.' So I told you that you'd been in love with Hermione for a long time and to just suck it up and end it with Miss Brown before you screwed it up even more and then you made me promise to never tell anyone you were in love, especially the girl you were in love with or you'd hex my arse off, which I have to say was a pretty good threat coming from you. And then you walked out and I thought to myself, 'my god he's screwed, but he'll get by, we're Weasley's and that's what we do." Fred smiled at his brother

"Fred?" Ron almost whispered.

"Ron?" Said Fred, he pulled his little brother into a hug

"I've missed you so much Fred." Said Ron, tears fell down his face

"Aww, don't get all soppy on me Ron, but I've missed you too. So I need to ask you something." Said Fred

"Course." He said

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

A/N: Hope you found the chapter was worth the wait! I'll post the next one in about a week I think, I'm going camping for the next few days or so and I won't have any connection to post so sorry about that but the next chapter will be up as soon as I get back. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: glad you all liked the last chapter. Hope it was worth the wait! Sorry about the lack of updates but I was camping. On with the chapter!

Chapter 4

Harry returned with Arthur, Molly, Percy, George and Ginny about 5 minutes later, Molly and Ginny went straight over, Molly crying over her son and Ginny attempting to comfort her best friend whilst also trying to understand what had happened to her brother. Arthur, Percy and George were standing in confusion at how another one of them could be hurt. They each had turns talking to him to try and wake him up. Arthur and Molly went first:

"Oh son, please come on and wake up, we're all here and Bill and Charlie are getting here soon. Everything will be ok if you just open your eyes. We promise" Said Molly before she was reduced to tears.

"Ron, it's dad. I'm going to need you to wake up alright? You need to. You need to."

Percy went next:

"Oh come on Ron, I know I've been a bit of a pompous prat, ok a huge pompous prat but that's no reason to nearly get yourself killed. Wake up mate everyone's going mental."

Then George:

"Ron? Ron! Ronniekins you might not be able to hear me but that's no reason to ignore me! C'mon Ron, we've already lost our Fred, we can't lose you too, I can't lose you too. And if your with Freddie, tell him to let you be and help you get home because you need to. We're family Ron, you can't just up and leave. We're in this for life. Oh, and Freddie if you're listening, your not taking him away from us, you hear me? You might be getting bored of uncle Bilious but you can not take Ron."

Then Ginny:

"Ron, my prat of a brother. Wake up, please, I know we've always gave each other a hard time but your the only one who can carry on a fight with me, all the others are terrified of my famous bat bogey hex. You can't do this, you can't leave. I know you didn't mean it but come on, fight. Your my big brother Ron, I know you have it in you. You've always tried to protect me, now try and fight back yourself, we're all waiting. Waiting for you to come back to us."

The door opened revealing Bill and Charlie stumbling in.

"Oh god Ron, what happened?" Said Charlie "is he going to be alright?"

"Talk to him Charlie, we've all had a turn. Your next Bill." Said Ginny

Charlie sat beside Ron:

"Look Ron, I'm not one to say I told you so but I did didn't I. I told you this job was nothing but trouble, and like you said, I'm not a Pygmy Puff wrangler but come on Ron. Now, we just need you back here and now, before that girl of yours goes miserable, you love her and she loves you, so get back here now. And I swear to merlin the second you wake up, I'll kill you myself for putting us through this. Please wake up Ron. Please."

Bill was the last Weasley to go:

"My youngest brother, we've shared a lot haven't we? Those weeks in the war, you were lost, had no where to go, and you came to me. You'll never know how that made me feel, even though you said you didn't deserve anything we gave you, I just want you to know that you'll always be my brother and I'll always be there for you no matter what. Because that's what family does, so you have to wake up, because that's what families do."

As Bill walked out to join his family, Harry decided to go next and then go and comfort Ginny.

"Alright mate? Harry here, don't know if you can hear me but, who cares I'm talking to you anyway. Thank you Ron. Thank you for coming to help me, for saving me again, for taking that curse for me, I can't ever thank you enough for what you do for me on a daily basis. Mate, you're my best friend and I couldn't imagine a world without you so I'm begging you, begging you to wake up, because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Please mate. Please." Harry then walked out leaving Hermione alone with Ron.

A/N: thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: glad you're all enjoying the story!

Chapter 5

"I have no idea Fred. I just, woke up here." Explained Ron "why? Where is 'here'?"

"Your a right idiot you are." Fred muttered, Ron still looked confused "I'm dead you great imbecile!"

"Oh god no!" Cried Ron as realisation crashed into him like a rock "no, I can't be dead!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad to live with, am I?" Joked Fred

"No, no it's not you Fred, it's just-" Ron broke off with a sigh.

"You miss Hermione." Continued Fred "I knew it. Okay, what's the last thing you remember before snuffing it?"

"Leave off, will you? But the last thing I remember was- oh god, I got killed by death eaters." Ron replied

"Hey, you and me both." Said Fred "but who says your actually dead?"

"Umm you, me and probably them down there." Said Ron

"Come with me." Said Fred

"Where?" Asked Ron, but he was already following his brother.

They ended up at St Mungo's, where Ron was extremely confused. He didn't know what Fred was playing at bringing him here, and how, and why? Ron tried to talk to people to ask them where Harry was but everyone seemed to be ignoring him.

"They can't hear us or see us, you idiot." Said Fred. "Now, where do you think you'd be, Magical Maladies and Injuries?"

"I'd say so, but why are we here, and how? We're dead Fred." Said Ron

"Correction, I'm dead." Replied Fred

"That doesn't make any sense!" Shouted Ron

"I know it doesn't. It will soon though." He replied.

They made their way up to magical maladies and injuries and saw a mess of flaming red hair near one of the rooms.

"I reckon they're in there, don't you think?" Said Fred, he grabbed hold of his confused brother and pulled him through their family crowding the entrance with ease and in the room, Ron saw himself unconscious on the bed, but the heart monitor was still going. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to think about that because when he saw Hermione at his bedside, tear stains all over her face and yet still crying, all he wanted was to take her pain away, to hug her and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be fine. But then he looked down at his hand, he was like a ghost.

"I thought you said I wasn't dead!" Shouted Ron

"Your not, look your heart rate is still going, your alive Ron." Said Fred

"Then why do I look like Nearly Headless Nick's cousin?" Asked Ron

"Oh god Ron I thought you were smarter than this! Look, there is a place between life and death, that's where you are." Said Fred

"You sound like Trelawney!" Said Ron

"Your the one who's talking to his dead brother. I'm serious Ron. It didn't exist for me, but it does for you. I'm here to help you make the decision. The decision of life or death." He explained

"I have a choice?" Asked Ron

"Yes. If you choose to stay, then you may wake up. But if you choose to go, then they'll declare you dead. Okay? Now look I'm no Casanova but I think Hermione's talking to you. Listen. You still have time."

Ron walked over to Hermione and sat on his bed, she still hadn't stopped crying because of him. She began to talk and he clung onto ever word she said. He tried to reach out for her hand but his ghost like fingers went straight through her hand.

"Oh god, I can't believe this is happening," Said Hermione, "please wake up Ron. Please. I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you so much. You've always protected me and I can never thank you enough. Without you I'd either be dead or insane, whenever I wake up in the middle of the night from that horrible nightmare, your always there to hold me and tell me everything's going to be alright. I just wish you could do that now, because now I need it more than ever. I know you can hear me, I can feel it. So, I need to know your going to be ok. I can't live without you Ron, please don't leave me. I love you." She fell into sobs and Ron was left standing next to his brother.

"Is there a reason your trying to get me to break down, Fred?" Asked Ron, on the verge of tears himself.

"Just helping you decide." Said Fred

"I can't bare to see her like this. This is killing me." Said Ron

"More so than already?" Joked Fred

"Shut up Fred. I want to stay alive." He said.

"It's not that easy little bro." Replied Fred "like I said, if you choose to stay, you may wake up. There's no guarantee."

"Oh god." He sighed "Look Fred, I have to try, it'll break her heart and I've already done that too many times before. I heard them y'know, when they talked to me. They all begged me to stay, George even said to tell you to leave off and help me get home. I can't die Fred, if there's a chance I'll survive, then I'll take it and if it doesn't work, then I'll see you soon."

"Gonna miss you Ronnie, see you soon." Said Fred, hugging his brother

"See you Freddie." Said Ron

"Tell everyone I said hi, and that I'm coming to haunt them!" Joked Fred

"I will. Now what do I do now?" Asked Ron

"Fight to wake up. Bye little brother, see you! Hey, could you do one thing for me?" Asked Fred

"Of course." He replied

"Say hi to George for me." Requested Fred

"Definitely." He replied

"Bye Ronnie!" Shouted Fred

"Bye." Said Ron, as Fred disappeared.

A/N: the next chapter will be the last one I'm afraid but I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. See you in the next update.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is it! The final chapter! Good luck.

Chapter 6

Ron opened his eyes to find a hospital room where he's just been standing a minute ago with Fred, but now he was staring at the ceiling, lying on what felt like a bed. 'It worked' he thought 'Fred was right.' He then felt his hand holding something, Hermione's hand. His ears came back into sound and he heard the Weasley's chatting outside and the sound of Hermione's muffled sobs on his chest. With all of his strength, he gathered up the words he needed.

"Hey, stop the tears Mione, you know I hate it when you cry." Croaked Ron, rubbing his thumb over her fist. She jerked her head up and looked at him in amazement, "Ron?" She said "your awake oh my god your awake!"

She hugged him and he flinched from the pain. "Oh god I'm sorry Ron!"

"Hey, it's ok and of course I'm awake, I wasn't going to leave that easy. I love you Mione."

"I love you too Ron." She said

He gathered all of his strength to sit himself up and pull her into a kiss, and he felt the happiest he had been for hours.

Everyone came into the room and stayed talking for hours but eventually they all had to go home. Ron was feeling better, less sore thanks to the potions but mainly better because he was back with the woman he loved. As his parents, siblings and best friend were going out of the room (Hermione refused to leave his side), he remembered something.

"Oi George! Come here, I need to talk to you!" He shouted, Hermione left the room to give the two brothers a private conversation.

"What's up Ronnie?" Asked George

"Fred says hi." Said Ron, with a smile.

"What?" Muttered George

"You heard me. He helped me home, brought me here and showed me how much of a soppy git you were." Said Ron

"No. No way. You sound like Trelawney!" Shouted George

"That's exactly what I said to him and he said 'your the one who's talking to his dead brother' I'm not lying George. I'm really not." Ron said

"I believe you. What happened?" Asked George sincerely

Ron told George everything, (except what Fred used to prove it was really him) knowing that his brother would be one of the few people who would actually believe him and one of the few people he would actually tell.

"Thank you Ron." Said George, tears in his eyes.

"It's alright. See you later." Said Ron

Hermione came back into the room after George left and Ron pulled her to lie next to him on the single bed.

"What was all that about?" She asked

"Later. Right now I just want to stay here with you." He replied

"Me too. Just do one thing for me?" She said

"Anything." He replied

"Never scare me like that again."

A/N: thank you so much for all the support I've had on this, I never really expected anyone to read it. Got some more stuff in the works at the moment though so look forward to that. Hope you've all enjoyed Seeing Ghosts! ~Supergeek1810


End file.
